


How the Hell did this Happen?

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Always-a-Girl!Michael Gangster AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t really remember the last time I had a period."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Hell did this Happen?

Mikie had just broken her arm on a job. Wasn’t that big of a deal; go to the hospital, have them set the bone, pay it off with their completely ‘legal’ cash, and move on. Stay out of jobs until she had a functioning arm again. She hadn’t even fallen on her arm that hard, so she figured the bone was probably just fractured. That part of the hospital visit had been completely normal.

There were the usual questions you get when you go to the hospital. ‘Does anything else hurt?” ‘How’re you feeling’, you know. Mikie had actually been meaning to get a checkup anyway, and seeing as she was here anyway, it ended up happening. It came to the questions you start getting asked during puberty. ‘Are you sexually active?’ ‘Is everything alright with your period?’. Mikie had to think about that last one, scrunching up her face.

“I can’t really remember the last time I had a period. I think I might have missed it the past two months, actually,” Mikie said, shrugging. Her cycle wasn’t exactly on a schedule, so to her, two missed periods was nothing. The doctor, on the other hand, asked if they could do a pregnancy check, which she agreed to just to make sure.

Several tests later, a bone being set in a cast, and congratulations sent Mikie out of the hospital which a shocked look on her face. She had been planning to walk back to the penthouse, but feeling weak in the knees, decided to call, for whatever reason, Gavin to drive her home. Maybe it was the shock that brought her to calling Mr. Car Wrecker himself, but she couldn’t really think about that.

Gavin was there quicker than expected and Mikie felt her stomach drop, brushing back her hair with her fingers as she got into the car, careful of her arm. Gavin was giving her a bright smile, kissing her on the cheek when she was situated.

“Hey, love. How’s the arm?” Gavin asked cheerily, glancing at her as he drove until she shoved his face so that he focused on the road and didn’t kill them. “Not so good then?”

“What?” Mikie asked, temporarily drawn out of the ‘Holy shit I’m pregnant’ mode she was currently in. They didn’t have the lifestyle for kids; constantly getting shot at or kidnapped or tortured or evading police and selling drugs didn’t sound like a particularly family-friendly kind of thing. “Oh, my arm’s fine. It’ll be in a cast for a few weeks…” Mikie trailed off at the end, drawing herself back into thinking about what the hell she should do.

“Something else up?” Gavin asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the trailing off Mikie had done. She waved the question off with a wave of her working arm, staring out the window and scrunching up her nose.

Mikie shook her head. “Nah,” she said, sighing and fogging up the glass of the window. She needed to work out what the fuck she should do before she told anyone, honestly. She wanted desperately to rub at her temples, but with only one hand, this wasn’t a very effective method of dealing with stress.

The doctor had said she was two months pregnant and she hadn’t even thought ‘Hey, maybe a paternity test should be a thing I should do’ because the words ‘Two months pregnant’ kind of pushed the fact that the kid had five possible fathers to the back of her mind. She could remember ever having sex without using a condom, she didn’t remember a condom breaking, she honestly couldn’t figure out how this had happened.

She knew if anyone, she was going to have to tell Geoff. She also knew as soon as she told Geoff, Geoff was going to tell the others. The problem with having five boyfriends is it can be very hard keeping a secret. And how the hell were you supposed to keep a pregnancy a secret anyway?

Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around her torso as they arrived back to the penthouse. Within that span of time, she had decided she’d just tell them when they were all together. Not dinner, per say, more like watching TV or something else non-important.

It was the matter of bring it up that seemed to be the daunting task to Mikie. It’s not like she could wander into the room in the middle of a game night like “Hey, bitches, so one of you had a malfunctioning condom”, or well she could but that kind of took the seriousness out of the situation.

It ended up being around 10:49 when she finally figured out how to word it. Her arm held in a sling, she came to sit in between Jack and Ryan on the couch, immediately being snuggled into by the overly affectionate two of them. It brought a small smile to her face, wrapping her free arm around her stomach as if it had become instinct in a few hours.

“Are you three in a place you can pause?” Mikie piped up after a couple of minutes, directing the question to Geoff. Ray, Geoff, and Gavin were playing Peggle, and Geoff was kicking their asses and it was hilarious, but what Mikie had going on was a tad bit more important.

“Yeah, why?” Geoff said, pausing it before any word of protest could pass from Gavin or Ray’s mouths. Mikie ran a hand through her hair, nearly clamping in on herself and just brushing it off, but she didn’t.

“So, uh, how do I put this..?…One of you is going to be a biological father to the fetus growing in my abdomen,” She nearly spat out, hiding behind her hands to avoid seeing any reactions. She didn’t even peek until she felt someone tapping rather insistently at her shoulder.

Upon seeing everyone staring at her, she promptly hid behind her hands again, turning bright red and frowning in discomfort. She refused to look past her fingers even when she felt someone kissing her cheek.

Finally, someone said something. That someone was Ray, speaking up to say “Fuck yes we get to have annoying kids running around. Gavin won’t be the stupidest one in the room anymore!” Gavin had briefly protested and then everyone laughed and Mikie looked up.

“Do you know whose it is?” Geoff asked, having fully turned around to face her. Mikie shook her head.

“I didn’t exactly think about the fact we’re going to need a paternity test,” she chuckled, uncurling and immediately getting pulled into a bear hug by Jack, who was careful of her arm. “Doesn’t really matter.”

“Well I mean it would be nice to know,” Geoff said sweetly, eyes crinkling as he smiled. “But I guess so.”

Mikie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “You just want to know if your sperm is potent, don’t you?” she asked.

“Maybe.”

Everyone laughed and Geoff, Ray, and Gavin turned back to their game. Mikie decided to get comfortable after having relaxed all the tension in her nerves and did so by stretching out in Jack and Ryan’s laps to watch three of her boyfriends play a game and complain about each other.

Mikie, Jack, and Ryan ended up falling asleep like that, and not wanting to leave them down their all by their lonesome, Ray, Gavin, and Geoff joined them by pulling out the old air mattress and blowing it up.


End file.
